badageboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Badage Boys Wiki
Yo, wuz crackalackin', biatch? Yo ass is smokin tha Badage Thugs Wiki Da badage thugs is back up in town essential reading Essential Readin Carradice I, & Price M.J., Coinage up in tha Greek World, London 1988. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sellwood, D. 'Minting' up in D. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Strong n' D. Brown Roman Crafts, London 1976, pp.63-73 Catalogues & Reference Works (Some have straight-up useful introductions) Burnett A., Amandry M., Rippolès P.P., Roman Provincial Coinage, London 1992. Callataÿ F. de., L'histoire des guerres Mithridatiques vue par lez monnaies, Louvain-la-Neuve 1997. Houghton A., Coins From tha Seleucid Empire from tha Collection of Arthur Houghton, New York 1983. Lindgen H.C. & Kovacs F.L., I Ancient Bronze Coinz of Asia Minor n' tha Levant, California 1985. Lindgen H.C. & Kovacs F.L., Pt II Ancient Greek Bronze Coins: European Mints, California 1989. Lindgen H.C. & Kovacs F.L., Pt III Ancient Bronze Coins from tha Lindgren Collection, California 1993. Metcalf W.E., Da Silver Coinage of Cappadocia, Vespasian-Commodus, New York 1996. Newell E.T., Da Coinage of tha Eastside Seleucid Mints from Seleucus I ta Antiochus Pt III, New York 1978 (reprint). Newell E.T., Da Coinage of tha Westside Seleucid Mints from Seleucus I ta Antiochus Pt III, New York 1977 (reprint). Price, M.J., Coinage up in tha Name of Alexander tha Great n' Philip Arrhidaeus, London 1991. SNG British Museum I, Da Black Sea, London 1993. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SNG Copenhagen SNG von Aulock (Asia Minor mints) Secondary Literature: Monographs Balmuth, M.S yo. Hacksilber ta Coinage: New Insights tha fuck into tha Monetary History of tha Near Eastside n' Greece, New York 2001. Burnett A., Wartenberg U., & Witschonke R. (edd.), Coinz of Macedonia n' Rome: Essays up in Honour of Charlez Hersh, London 1998. Butcher K., Roman Provincial Coins, Lonston 1988. Carradice I., Greek Coins, London 1995. Figuera T., Da Juice of Money: Coinage n' Politics up in tha Athenian Empire, Pennsylvania 1998. Grierson P. Numismatics, Oxford 1975 yo. Harl K.W., Civic Coins n' Civic Politics, California 1987 yo. Head B., Historia Nummorum, 2nd ed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Oxford 1911/67 yo. Hill G.F., Coinz of Ancient Sicily, London. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hill G.F., Oldschool Greek Coins, London. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Howgego C., Ancient History from Coins. Jenkins G.K., Ancient Greek Coins, 2nd ed London 1990. Jones J.M., A Doggtionary of Ancient Greek Coins, London 1986. Kraay C.M., Archaic n' Classical Greek Coins, London 1976. Kraay C.M., Coinz of Ancient Athens, Newcastle 1968. Martin T.R., Sovereignty n' Coinage up in Classical Greece, 1885. Meadows, A. n' K. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shipton Money n' its Uses up in tha Ancient Greek Ghetto Oxford 2001. Melville-Jones J.R., Testimonia Numaria, London 1993. Milne J.G., Greek Coinage, Oxford 1931. Mørkholm O., Early Hellenistic Coinage, Cambridge 1991. Nash D., Coinage up in tha Celtic World, London 1987. Oikonomides A.N., Da Coinz of Alexander tha Great, Chicago 1981. Penn R.G., Medicine on Ancient Greek n' Roman Coins, London 1994. Plant R., Greek Coin Types n' Their Identification, London 1979. Ramage, A. n' Craddock, P. Mackdaddy Croesus' Gold: Excavations n' tha History of Gold Refining, London 2000. Roberts W.R., Da Ancient Boeotians n' tha Coinage of Boeotia, Chicago 1974. Rutter, N.K., Greek Coinage, Aylesbury 1983. Rutter, N.K., Da Greek Coinagez of Downtown Italy n' Sicily, London 1997. Rutter, N.K yo. Historia Nummorum, Italy, London 2001. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Seltman C., Athens, its Hitsory n' Coinage, Chicago 1974. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Seltman C., Greek Coins, London 1977. Troxell H., Studies up in tha Macedonian Coinage of Alexander tha Great, New York 1997. Van Arsdell R.D., Celtic Coinage of Britain, London 1989. Journal Articles Brew L., 'Resultz of Coin Strikin ta simulate tha Mint of Aegina' Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics 1982, 47-51. Buttrey T.V., 'Pharaonic Imitationz of Athenian Tetradrachms', Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics 1982, 137-40 Clay T., 'Metallurgy n' Metallography up in Numismatics', Numismatica e Antichita Classiche 17 (1988) 341-52. Hill G.F., 'Ancient Methodz of Coining' NC 1922, 1-42. Holloway R.R., 'Da Date of tha First Greek Coins: Some Arguments from Style n' Hoards', Revue Belge de Numismatique, 130 (1984) 5-17. Kagan D., 'Da Datez of tha Earliest Coins', AJA 86 (1982) 343-60 Kinns P., Da Amphictyonic Coinage Reconsidered', NC 143 (1983) 1-22. Kraay C.M., 'Da Archaic Owlz of Athens: Classification n' Chronology', NC 6 (1956) 43-68. Kroll J.H., 'From Wappenmünzen ta Gorgoneia ta Owls', ANSMN 26 (1981) 1-32. Kroll J.H. & Waggoner N.M., 'Mackin tha Earliest Coinz of Athens, Corinth n' Aegina', AJA 88 (1984) 325-40. Lewis D.M., 'Da Chronolgy of tha Athenian New Style Coinage', NC 11 (1962) 275-300. Mørkholm O., 'Da Chronolgy of tha New Style Coinage of Athens', ANSMN 29 (1984) 29-42. Mørkholm O., 'Da "Behaviour" of Dies up in tha Hellenistic Period', Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics1982, 209-14. Petrillo S. & Volk T.R., 'Oldskool n' New Worlds: Ancient Coinage n' Modern Technology', up in Hype ta Knowledge ed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Nisson E. & Schmidt K., Oxford 1995, pp.151-70. Price M.J., 'Early Greek Bronze Coinage', up in Kraay C.M. & Jenkins G.K., Essays up in Greek Coinage Presented ta Stanley Robinson, 1968, pp. 90-104. Price M.J. & Waggoner N., Archaic Greek Coinage: Da Asyut Hoard, 1975. Robinston W.S.G., 'Da Date of tha Earliest Coins', NC 16 (1956) 1-8. Vickers M., ' Early Greek Coinage: A Reassessment', NC 145 (1985) 1-44. Walker A.S., 'Some Plated Coins from tha Agora at Athens', Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics 1982, 132-6. Roman Bibliography (Items marked * is available from Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stanley Ireland) Essential Readin Burnett A., Coinage up in tha Roman World, London 1988. Catalogues & Reference Works (Some have straight-up useful introductions) Crawford M.H., Roman Republican Coinage, Cambridge 1974 Grierson P. & Mays M., Late Roman Coins, Washington 1992. Roman Imperial Coinage Secondary Literature: Monographs Carson R.A.G., Coinz of tha Roman Empire, London 1990. Carson R.A.G., Da Principal Coinz of tha Romans, London 1978. Casey J. & Reece R., Coins n' tha Archaeologist, London 1974/88. Casey J., Understandin Ancient Coins, 1986. Crawford M.H., Coins n' Money under tha Roman Republic, London 1985. Duncan-Jones, R. Money n' Posse up in tha Roman Empire, Cambridge 1994. Foss C., Roman Oldschool Coins, London 1990. Fox J., Roman Coins n' How tha fuck ta Collect Them, London 1983. Giacosa G., Booty of tha Caesars, Milan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Harl K.W., Coinage up in tha Roman Economy, Baltimore 1996 yo. Harlan M., Roman Republican Moneyers n' Their Coins 63-49BC, London 1995 yo. Hill P.V., Da Monumentz of Ancient Rome as Coin Types, London 1989. Reece R., Identifyin Roman Coins, London 1986. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sear D.R., Da History n' Coinage of tha Roman Imperatores 49-27BC, London 1998. Thomsen R., Early Roman Coinage, Copenhagen 1974. Thurlow B.K. & Vecchi I.G., Italian Cast Coinage, Italian Aes Grave, London 1979. Journal Articles Bruun P., 'Da Source Value of Imperial Coin Portraits (the fourth century A.D.)', Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics1982, 551-9. Burnett A.M., Craddock P.T., Preston K., 'New Light on tha Originz of Orichalcum', Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics 1982, 263-8. Burnett A., Da Currency of Italy from tha Hannibalic Battle ta tha Reign of Augustus', Annali dell' Istituto Italiano di Numismatica 1982, 125-37. Burnett A.M., 'Clipped Siliquae n' tha End of Roman Britain', Britannia1984, 163-8. Burnett A.M., 'Da Iconography of Roman Coin Types', NC 146 (1986) 67-75. Burnett A.M., 'Da Beginningz of Roman Coinage', Annali dell' Istituto Italiano di Numismatica, 36 (1989) 33-64. Buttrey T.V.,' On tha Retariffin of tha Roman Denarius', ANSMN 7 (1957) 57-65. Buttrey T.V., 'Da Denarii of P. Crepusius n' Roman Republican Mint Organization', ANSMN 21 (1976) 67-108. Buttrey T.V., 'Calculatin Ancient Coin Production: Facts n' Fantasies', Numismatic Chronicle (1993) 335-51. Carson R.A.G., 'Da Date of tha Capture of Valerian I', Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics 1982, 461-5. Cody J., 'Stylistic Trendz up in tha Representation of Godesses on tha Roman Republican Coinage', Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics 1982, 283-8. Cope L.H., 'Da Metallurgical Analysiz of Roman Imperial Silver n' AesCoinage', up in Methodz of Chemical n' Metallurgical Investigation of Ancient Coinage ed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Hall E.T. & Metcalf D.W., RNS special publ. 1972, pp.1-47. Cope L.H., 'Surface-Silvered Ancient Coins', up in Methodz of Chemical n' Metallurgical Investigation of Ancient Coinage ed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Hall E.T. & Metcalf D.W., RNS special publ. 1972, pp.261-78. Crawford M.H., 'Da coinage of tha Age of Sulla', NC (1964) 141- 58. Crawford M.H., 'Plated Coins - False Coins', NC (1968) 55-9. Duncan-Jones R.P., 'Da Currency of Italy from tha Hannibalic Battle ta tha Reign of Augustus', Annali dell' Istituto Italiano di Numismatica, 29 (1982) 125-37. Ehrhardt C.T.H.R., 'Roman Coin Types n' tha Roman Public', Jahrbuch für Nimismatik und Geldgeschichte 34 (1984) 41-54. Kenyon R.F., 'Da Countermark PROB on Coinz of Claudius I from Britain', NC 148 (1988) 53-61. Kleiner D.E.E., 'Politics n' Gender up in tha Pictorial Propaganda of Antony n' Octavian', Echos du Monde Classique 11 (1992) 357-67. Mattingly H.B., 'New Light on tha Roman Victoriate', up in Kraay C.M. & Jenkins G.K., Essays up in Greek Coinage Presented ta Stanley Robinson, 1968, pp210-28. Mattingly H.B., Da Management of tha Roman Republican Mint', Annali dell' Istituto Italiano di Numismatica 1982, 9-46. Metcalf W.E., 'Da Flavians up in tha East' Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics 1982, 321-39. Millar F., 'Da Aerarium n' its Officials', JRS 1964. Newman R., 'A Dialogue of Juice up in tha Coinage of Antony n' Octavian', AJN 2 (1990) 37-63. Ramage E., 'Denigration of Predecessors under Claudius, Galba n' Vespasian', Historia 1983, 200-14. Reece R., 'Economic History from Roman Joint-Finds', Proceedingz of tha 9th Internationistic Congress of Numismatics 1982, 495-502. Shotta D.C.A., 'Da Principate of Nero: Some Observations on tha Coin Evidence', Historia 1983. 216-26. Sutherland C.H.R., 'Early Imperial Mints up in tha Westside Provinces: Da Direction of Coin Types', Numismatica e Antichita Classiche 12 (1983) 151-7. Tyla P., 'Analysez of Mid-Third Century Roman Antoniniani as Oldschool Evidence', up in Methodz of Chemical n' Metallurgical Investigation of Ancient Coinage ed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Hall E.T., & Metcalf D.W., RNS special publ. 1972, pp.249-60. Wallace-Hadrill R., 'Image n' Authoritizzle up in tha Coinage of Augustus', JRS 1986, 66-87. Latest activity Category:Browse